


Solace

by utaou



Category: DanPlan, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, most if not all of them attend the same college, stephen acts normal, stephen and hosuh are roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaou/pseuds/utaou
Summary: After moving back to the big city to resume living the remainder of his student life, Daniel Lim makes two friends who live on the same floor of his apartment complex and finds a strange arrow that seemed unnervingly familiar to him.And now he and his newfound friends are using ghost-like beings called stands to stop a serial killer?How bizarre.[JJBA/DanPlan Crossover]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> hosuh wanted a fanfic with some actual plot, so i made one for his (late) birthday gift.

“Okay, now if you would sign here, you’ll be free to go. Your mother called in and said that your brother should be arriving soon.”

Daniel Lim nodded absent-mindedly, taking the flower-topped pen and writing his initials at the bottom of the page. His doctor nodded, slipping the paper in a manilla folder.

“Thank you, Daniel. Would you like a drink or snack before you go? I could call the cafeteria and tell them to let you grab something.”

Dan thought for a second before shrugging. “Sure. Thanks.”

They nodded before grabbing their folder and stood up. Dan followed suit, shook their hand, and let himself out. The only thing in his pockets was the medical card he always had with him and the torn-off temporary wristband he wanted to dispose of, which he did after finding a trashcan in the hallway.

He grabbed a bottle of orange juice and a granola bar after reaching the cafeteria, handed the cashier his medical card, and exited the hospital through the side after getting permission to.

As he sat on the curb, he basked in the glory of being free. He looked over at the walled-off area and found himself missing the sounds of people chatting and doing whatever they could do to pass the time.

This hospital was under investigation. The head of everything had suffered a heart attack, though there were clear signs of a struggle in his office. So everyone would either be released after being thoroughly examined or transferred to another place suited for them. Luckily for him, he had been deemed well enough to get released.

Because of his release, he’d likely have to continue his engineering degree. That is if his school hadn’t expelled him already. And if his mother hadn’t broken his lease on his apartment, though that could be solved easily. Or he could try to find a job with whatever education he has currently, though that doesn’t guarantee anything promising. But whatever he chose to do, he had to make sure that the fact that he had to stay at a psychiatric ward wouldn’t affect the process.

When a car pulled up in front of him, he glanced up to see his older brother gesturing for him to get inside. He took a breath, got up, shoved the granola bar wrapper in his pocket, and entered the car.

* * *

It had been a month since he got back home and his mother told him that she’d broken the lease to his old place and moved all of his things to his old bedroom. After situating things with his university, signing the papers for his new place, and budgeted the remaining dollars from his scholarships, he bid his mother and brother goodbye before going back into the flow of things. He’d found an apartment that was closer to his university and somehow cheaper than his last apartment, and after negotiating the rent a few dollars down, he had received the keys to his new place.

Which was where he was at the moment. After locking his car, precariously balancing the last of his boxes in his arms, and dumping them onto the floor of his new apartment, Dan couldn’t help but lay down on the floor. The move was draining, especially when he was all alone.

Alone.

He sat up, frowning. It didn’t feel right, especially when he was only hours away from that place. But it did feel right to be away, to be laying on the hardwood floor of his own place, to have all his belongings (sans his car) surrounding him in haphazardly taped up boxes from the market just around the corner. 

So, to make it feel just a bit more right, Dan rose to his feet and started unpacking. Luckily for him, there wasn’t much to unpack as he had sold most of his things to be able to fit everything in his car. Because he had done so, what would have taken a couple of days to unpack turned into mere hours.

The first thing that went out of the box was the bluetooth speaker he’d gotten for subscribing to some music service. After plugging it in and playing whatever playlist he made years ago, he went to work. Plates in the kitchen, clacking to the beat of the music. Synchronized steps to match the pace of the next song whilst humming the lyrics to a song that he had miraculously remembered. Exaggerated gestures with every object he would put away, occasionally fully singing a line or two to himself.

Once he was done with the impromptu performance, he did a bow in front of the dusty body-length mirror that leaned against a wall in his bedroom. His chest heaved as he took a moment to catch his breath. And, boy, wasn’t he soaked after moving around so vigorously. His clothes had been sitting in a neat stack by his closet, so he took the time to change out of his sweaty clothes before starting to organize his closet.

The moment he opened it, he saw a glint on the floor. He frowned and turned on the flashlight of his phone. There on the floor was a rusty-looking arrow, the arrowhead having a rather intricate design contrasting the plain and broken shaft. Dan looked at the arrow in confusion before he settled on setting it to the side while he hung up his clothes.

Finally being done with unpacking, Dan went to the kitchen to grab water before deciding to sit in his living room on the floor, basking in the comfort of nostalgic music. After a couple of songs pass, he hears knocking on his front door. He froze up but didn’t move to open the door. When the second knock made him jolt in surprise, he got up from his seated position, looked through the peephole, and opened it.

There were two boys, both looking to be around his age. One nodded as a greeting while the other waved his hand.

“Hi.” The one who nodded spoke up.

The other one stepped forward, holding out his hand. “We noticed you moving in and we wanted to welcome you.”

Dan blinked and took his hand, giving it a firm shake. “Thanks. I’m Dan.”

The boy who shook his hand offered a small smile, “Hosuh.”

“Stephen,” The other boy approached him and gave him a handshake. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Dan smiled, taking note of their names as well as their appearances. Hosuh had silver hair with traces of black near the roots tied up with a plain gray hair tie and a gold stud in his left ear. Stephen had purple hair styled into a mohawk and a single piercing in his left ear that matched Hosuh’s.

“Uh . . .” Stephen noticed Dan staring at him for a few seconds too long and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, which Dan had finally noticed after he had cleared his throat.

Dan ran a hand through his hair, laughing nervously. “My bad.” He stared at the wall for a second before making eye contact with Hosuh, snapping his fingers. “Oh right, I was going to get some dinner. Know any good places?”

“We were actually going to head out to eat as well. You should come with us.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow at that, staring at Hosuh for a second before shrugging. “That is if you don’t mind stuff from food trucks.”

Dan took a moment to make his decision. Two relatively friendly guys with rather bizarre hairstyles inviting him to eat out with them after only barely knowing each other? Not that he could complain about the hairstyles; he himself used to have flashy green hair. Though it had grown out to the point where only the tips of his hair are faded-green. But these two looked like they could possibly be . . .

“Sure,” Dan nodded. “Let me just grab my stuff.”

“We’ll be walking since it’s close by,” Stephen mentions. “Don’t forget a jacket.”

He nods again and retreats back in his apartment, closing the door behind him. After shuffling through his newly organized clothes for a jacket, he turned off the speaker and grabbed his wallet. Dan glanced at the arrow leaning against the wall before throwing it back inside his closet. He made sure all of the lights were off before he had stepped outside.

Stephen was leaning against the wall, Hosuh nowhere in sight. When he heard the door in front of him open, he glanced up from his phone and said, “Hosuh’s getting his wallet.”

Dan mumbled an acknowledgment of what he said, locking the door. “Just curious but have any idea why Hosuh invited me to tag along with you guys?”

“He’s seen you a couple of times around campus, actually. Dyed his hair after seeing your green hair, too.” Stephen shrugged. “But you seem pretty chill, so maybe he just wanted to hang out? Speak of the devil . . .”

The door across from them opened and Hosuh stepped out, stomping on his shoes. He walked over, holding out his wallet. “Still can’t believe I lost that bet. Anyways, ready to go?”

Daniel nodded before asking, “Bet?” He turned around for directions and the two pointed left. After reaching a wider sidewalk, he slowed down to walk side-by-side with them.

“Oh yeah, I bet that I would’ve been able to finish a whole pizza in about . . . twenty minutes.” Stephen smirked deviously. “He didn’t believe me.”

“He just needed to eat for five more seconds. Just five.” Hosuh sighed dramatically. “But the deal was whoever won the bet had to buy the other person dinner.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Hey, I could’ve had you take me out to that overrated steakhouse.” He tapped a finger on his chin. “You know, that’s actually a great idea.”

“Oh god, please no.”

“Oh geez, are you talking about that steakhouse near F—“ A rather loud almost popping noise rang out and a force shoved Dan’s arm to the side, effectively stopping him from talking.

Stephen and Hosuh cursed, holding their own arms.

“What the fuck was that?” Stephen whipped his head around.

Hosuh gritted his teeth, taking off his jacket before glancing at Daniel. “Dan, your arm . . .”

A warm trickling feeling ran down his arm and Dan looked down to see his jacket stained red, blood dripping onto the floor from a gaping hole in his jacket. Then, he realized how quickly his heart was pounding before he ripped off a chunk of his jacket, turning to Stephen to ask him to help tie it around the hole. Stephen’s eyes widened before he threw the two, including himself, down to the floor before more pops rang out and tiny objects flew over their heads.

Dan looked up to see a stranger walk up to him and point a gun to his head. The stranger tilts his head, his heterochromatic eyes seeming to be almost pleading. “Sorry Daniel Lim, but I have orders to end your life. It’ll be quick if yo—”

Dan knocked the gun away as the stranger was monologuing, scooting back to observe his actions. He glanced behind him for a second to see Stephen eyeing the stranger menacingly while Hosuh cut off strips of his jeans for makeshift bandages. Daniel focused his attention back onto the stranger. “Orders from who?”

He hung his head low as he stared at Daniel solemnly. “I’m not authorized to say.” His blonde hair was mostly covered with a baseball cap, tufts of hair poking out from the bottom. He sported a varsity jacket to their college, though he only had one arm in the jacket while the other side of the jacket sat on his shoulder. He looked fairly normal if he hadn’t held a gun to Daniel’s head. The stranger turned his face away, sighed, and snapped his fingers. A small vwoop was heard before the gun appeared in his hand, surrounded by a yellow glow for a second.

Dan could hear Stephen mumble, “What the fuck.”

The stranger ignored Stephen’s remark, fidgeting with the gun. “That was embarrassing. But no matter.” He threw his gun in the air before catching it, cocking it. He looked at Dan dead in the eye, his face suddenly turning stone cold. “My stand, Returns, will complete the job.” He then fired at Daniel.

The bullet hit Dan square in his chest.


End file.
